The Little Match Turtle
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: Based from the tale "The Little Match Girl". He was suffering in the cold, selling matches to total strangers. He still had his hope. Follow a young turtle as he receive visions about his home. Drabble and Turtle tot fic.


**A/N: Based from a Disney story "The Little Match Girl". After watching that and reading "The Little Match Boy" in Chowder fanfiction, I decided to make another version. Again, it's Mikey. It's not Christmas but this happened at Christmas.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em...**

* * *

**The Little Match Turtle**

A humanoid turtle no older than 9 was in the middle of the road selling matches for food. It was cold and people tend to ignore him. "Matches! Matches for sale! Get one so you won't be cold!"Mikey exclaimed. No one heard him and kept walking. Mikey was sad. Suddenly, the boy tripped on something and all his matches fell in the snow. He quickly picked them up and brushed the snow off them, hoping they still worked. As soon as he got up, he tried again to sell the matches, but no such luck. _Maybe if I climb on something..._Mikey thought. He climbed on two trash cans near a post. "MATCHES! MATCHES FOR SALE! GET ONE SO YOU WON'T BE COLD!"Mikey exclaimed. A police officer brought the kid down. "Hey kid, you shouldn't be clibing on trash cans and wearing a turtle costume. It will make you look silly."the police officer said. "Do you want matches?"Mikey asked. The police officer shook and walk away. Mikey sighed. 8 matches and yet he didn't sell a single one ever since the morning came.

He saw a little girl no older than 14 but still in her teen years. She shivered. At first, she didn't have money but Mikey decided to give it to him. "Merry Christmas!"Mikey exclaimed. Soon at his south, he saw a family ridding on a carriage. They looked happy.

Mikey was on the verge of tears.

He ran back to his alley and sobbed. He gave away his bandanna to a small boy who is 5. Still, he had 7 matches left. "Maybe I can use one."Mikey said. Quickly, he got the match and lighted it. It was so warm and Mikey felt it. He started to see a vision.

A light and old abandoned oven was ignited with fire. Quickly, he huddled himself while enjoying the warm and sweet fire. But soon, the fire died. Mikey sighed. The boy put the match in the snow. He wanted to be warm and safe next to a fire. He wanted to be home. The boy then grabbed another match and lit it. As he looked at the flame, he imagined an oven, cooking. Oh how the boy loved to eat, he used to do it all the time. But what he loved more than eating was sharing the time with his family. The flame on the match grew into a gold painted dining room. Inside was a huge dinner table. "Mmmm," Mikey said, licking his lips. On the table was all his favorite dishes. Turkey legs, mashe dpotatoes, eggs, pancakes, slushies and an oh so delicious pizza! He took a slice of pepperoni pizza until the fire at the match died.

Mikey was losing his patience. Once again, he took two matches and lighted it. Oh, how wonderful to ride in a carriage with a blanket to be warm. The carriage sled down to the sewers. He was almost their until the vision stopped. Furious, he took the rest of the matches and lighted them to a big flame. The vision continued. He stopped at a door. He knocke don it and was happy to see his Sensei/Father. He hugged the boy and led him inside. His borhters watched him as he lighted the candles at the Christmas Tree. It was his turn this year and he felt happy. Soon, it was Christmas Dinner and the family enjoyed their meals. But when they were about to open presents, the vision stopped.

No more matches left.

Mikey slept alone and cold. He did not have anymore matches to sell for food. He's probably going to die in the alley anyways. He sobbed as he cried, wishing for his family to come back. Soon, his sensei came topside until he saw his long lost son, shivering. He put a warm smile and carried him back to their home.

When Michelangelo opened his eyes, he was in a warm bed, alone. He stepped outside and saw his brothers and sensei eating. "Master, you found me."Mikey siad. "Of course my son. We were all worried."Master Splinter said. He sat down and began his meal. They said there prayers and enjoyed Christmas.

Yet, there was still hope.

* * *

**The end! Sorry if I amd eit short. I put some tweaks in this story and I played it by the ear. REVIEW!**


End file.
